2009/March
March 2 Firefly restaurant Gaga went to Firefly with Perez Hilton and Speedy. The two went to HERE nightclub after before leaving using a backdoor. 09-03-02 California.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin March 4 Hilary Walsh : Main article: Hilary Walsh They shot at the Penthouse Suite at Thompson Beverly Hills in Los Angeles, California, United States. Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 001.jpg|1 Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 002.jpg Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 003.jpg|2 Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 004.jpg Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 005.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, make up by Sharon Gault *1 Dress by Hussein Chalayan, boot by Marc Jacobs, cap by David Samuel Menkes *2 Whip by Agent Provocateur March 5 Rennio Maifredi : Main article: Rennio Maifredi March 6 Sessions@AOL : Main articles: Sessions@AOL, Collin Erie Gaga performed a set list of six songs for Sessions@AOL. 3-6-09 Collin Erie 001.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 002-final.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 101.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 112-final.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 206.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 209.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, make up by Sharon Gault #Sunglasses by Unknown, outfit by Jean-Claude Jitrois March 7 Hyde Club Lady Gaga was seen leaving Hyde Club at night. She was smoking a cigarette as she got into the car. 09-03-07 Toronto.jpg 3-7-09 Hyde Club 002.jpg #Pants by Louis Vuitton, shoes by Stella McCartney March 8 KIIS 102.7 FM's JoJo on the Radio :Main articles: KIIS-FM, Estevan Oriol Performed an acoustic version of Paparazzi and Fooled Me Again. 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 001.jpg 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 002.jpg 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 003.jpg 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 004.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket by Haus of Gaga, vinyl pants by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin Katsuya Gaga went to Katsuya, a sushi restaurant in Hollywood. 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg 3-8-09 Katsuya Restaurant 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket and pants by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin March 10 The View : Main article: The View Lady Gaga gave a short and lively interview regarding her music and name. She even gave a birthday shout out to her sister, Natali, on the air. During the episode, Gaga performed "Just Dance". She was seen sporting a white tailored ensemble, and was accompanied by her dancers, while Space Cowboy spun off on the side. During the bridge of the song, she broke out her signature Disco Stick and crystal glasses. 3-10-09 The View 001.jpg 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg #Dress by Haus of Gaga, panty by Linda Stokes for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin Power 106 FM :Main article: KPWR-FM 3-10-09 Power 106 FM.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin March 11 Lauren Dukoff : Main article: Lauren Dukoff Lauren Dukoff took photographs of Gaga at the Interscope headquarter in Los Angeles. 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 006.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket and pants by Unknown, Disco Bra by Lady Gaga for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin Martin Schoeller : Main article: Martin Schoeller The man in a speedo is a regular at Venice Beach and was included in part of the photoshoot. MartinSchoeller.jpg|1 MartinSchoeller2.jpg 09-03-11 Venice1.jpg|2 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 005.jpg 3-11-09 Out on Venice Beach.jpg #Sunglasses by Haus of Gaga #Sunglasses by Versace, outfit by Unknown, shoes by Balenciaga Star Magazine's 1 Annual Young Hollywood Issue Party : Main article: Apple Lounge Gaga performed a set. 3-11-09 Young Hollywood Party.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bra by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Balenciaga DJ Reflex's Birthday Party Gaga attended the party at Foxtail in Los Angeles. Kanye West was also there. 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, March 12 Channel 93.3's Frankie V :Main article: KHTS-FM Lady Gaga gave an interview on this radio station in the morning. 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, Disco bra by Lady Gaga for Haus of Gaga, jacket by Unknown The Fame Ball: House of Blues :Main articles: The Fame Ball, House of Blues Premiere of The Fame Ball in San Diego. Gaga wore a blonde bob wig with purple highlights. The Fame Ball Paparazzi 001.jpg 3-12-09 Fame Ball House of Blues San Diego 001.jpg 02.jpg Future love bubble dress performance.jpg The Fame Ball Just Dance 001.jpg TFB-PK.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, dress by Haus of Gaga, black open toe ankle boots by Unknown, ##Dancers — Walls with mirror pieces by Tom Talmon Studio #Hat, lightning top and panty by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Givenchy #Bubble dress by Haus of Gaga, transparent shoes by Unknown (Pleaser?) #Lavender dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin #Hat, top, panty and boots by Haus of Gaga March 13 Blazin' 98.9 :Main article: XHMORE-FM 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg The Fame Ball :The Wiltern Theatre :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Wiltern Theatre There was no changes between this Fame Ball concert than the last. After the concert, Lady Gaga took pictures with fans backstage. Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Wiltern Theatre in a blue blazer. 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg After Party Attended the After Party at Social Nightclub. 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg March 14 MOViN' 97.7 :Main article: KMVQ-FM 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg WiLD 94.9 :Main article: KYLD-FM Lady Gaga participated in a dance contest to her songs. 3-14-09 Wild 94.9 001.JPG Energy 92.7 :Main article: KREV-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed by Kid Loose. 3-14-09 Energy 92.7 001.JPG Jens Koch :Main article: Jens Koch The Fame Ball: Mezzanine :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Mezzanine Gaga wore a new wig on this concert that was solid blonde. For the last two Fame Ball concerts, she had wore a blonde bob wig with purple highlights. 3-14-09 Fame Ball Mezzanine 001.jpg March 16 KUBE 93 FM :Main article: KUBE-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed. 3-16-09 KUBE 93 FM 001.jpg 106.1 KISS FM :Main article: KBKS-FM Lady Gaga talked about how she is friends with Flo Rida and she also discussed The Fame Ball. 3-16-09 106.1 KISS FM.jpg The Fame Ball: The Showbox at the Market :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Showbox at the Market There was no changes between this Fame Ball concert and the last. March 17 JAMMiN' 107-5 :Main article: KXJM-FM 3-17-09 Jammin FM 107.5 and z100 radio.jpg Z-100 :Main article: KKRZ-FM The Fame Ball: Wonder Ballroom :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Wonder Ballroom March 18 The St. Regis Hotel : Main article: The Style Spy Ishra Sharif went to Gaga's hotel room to do an interview for The Style Spy (Novus Tv). 3-27-09 The Style Spy Interview 001.JPG Virgin Radio 953 :Main article: CKZZ-FM Tom Hawkins :Main article: Tom Hawkins 3-18-09 Tom Hawkins 001.jpg The Fame Ball at The Commodore Ballroom :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Commodore Ballroom March 21 Arriving at Gothic Theater Lady Gaga was seen arriving at the Gothic Theater in the evening. 3-21-09 Arriving at Gothic Theatre 001.jpg The Fame Ball at Gothic Theater : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Gothic Theater March 22 KS107.5 : Main article: KQKS-FM 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg March 23 KDWB 101.3 :Main article: KDWB-FM 3-23-09 KDWB 101.3.jpg The Fame Ball at Fine Line Music Café :Main articles: The Fame Ball Tour, Fine Line Music Café The Fame Ball Just Dance 001.jpg March 24 B96 :Main article: WBBM-FM Gaga performed "Poker Face" on a keyboard provided by the station. She also gave an interview and signed autographs. B96.JPG 3-24-09 B96 Chicago.jpg The Fame Ball at House of Blues :Main articles: The Fame Ball, House of Blues March 25 Channel 9-5-5's Mojo in the morning :Main article: WKQI-FM 3-25-09 Mojo in the Morning.jpg The Fame Ball at Royal Oak Music Theatre :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Royal Oak Music Theatre March 26 The Fame Ball at Elements Night Club : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Elements Night Club A few hours before the show, Gaga called an ambulance to seek an injury she had. After seeing to the injury the three ambulancemen followed her into the venue, but left minutes afterwards. 09-03-26 Canada.jpg 2 - 26 - 09 Posing with a fan.png #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, dess by Hervé Léger, shoes by Steve Madden March 27 ARC The Hotel Joanne Vrakas and the crew went the day with Gaga to record footage for a show called "Exclusif à MusiquePlus". They first started with an interview in her room. Hot 89.9 FM : Main article: CIHT-FM During the interview, Gaga revealed that she would stop explaining her work as her wishes she made for her birthday. The animators of the radio show decided to drop their pants as to go along with Gaga habit of not wearing pants. #Sunglasses by Versace, lavender jacket with sewn-in gloves by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, panty by Linda Stokes for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin The Fame Ball at Bronson Centre : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Bronson Centre After Party Gaga spent the night with her dancers to celebrate her birthday and as her official After Party hosted by UMM Entertainment Group at Tila Tequilla in Ottawa, Ontario. 3-27-09 Tila Tequila Poster.jpg 3-28-09 Lady Gaga Birthday Party at Tila Tequila.jpg March 28 Hotel Le Crystal Gaga was surprised by her family the morning of her birthday. The schedule was for the TV crew to pick her up at 12:30 at the hotel. She arrived around 6AM and slept until 10 according to the TV show. She cancelled the interviews planned for the day except the TV show as it was her 6th continuous days of show. During the ride to the HMV store, the host of the show revealed to Gaga that "The Fame" became three times platinum in Canada. #Sunglasses by Unknown, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bodysuit by Jean-Claude Jitrois HMV : Main article: CKOI-FM Store autograph signing. She also gave an interview to CKOI 96.9. Her sister, Natali spent the day with Gaga 3-28-09 HMV.jpg #Outfit by Jean-Claude Jitrois, Star Académie Gaga went to the studio to rehearse for the performance. The Fame Ball at Metropolis :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Metropolis March 29 Star Académie (TVA) : Main articles: Star Académie, Eric Myre Before the show, Eric Myredidaphotoshoot with Lady Gaga. Gaga was teamed up with a contestant of the show to sing part of the song. 3-29-09 Eric Myre 001.jpg 3-28-09 Star Academie.jpg 3-29-09 Star Académie 001.jpg March 30 The Fame Ball at House of Blues : Main articles: The Fame Ball, House of Blues Category:2009 fashion